


To The Future, Together

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Family, M/M, Stargazing, implied Tsukumo Kazuki/Kitamura Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: Legenders goes to watch the stars.





	To The Future, Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thank you to nerav. thank you queen i hope valentines kamiya comes home to me eventually

The sky was totally free of clouds tonight, and the members of Legenders took this as an opportunity to go stargazing. The three of them walked through an open, grassy field, Sora just ahead of his two older unitmates, staring up at the sky all in awe of the beautiful, bright stars.

After a little while, Chris stopped, just watching the stars, as captivated as he was when he would be at an aquarium. A smile spend across his face, and he let out a content sigh.

“Koron? What is it that’s stolen your attention?” Amehiko called from a little further ahead. Chris finally pulled his attention away from the sparkling sky, finding his unitmates looking at him curiously. Chris could only chuckle sheepishly.

“Oh, my apologies! I just got...caught up in my thoughts,” He said, stepping up next to Amehiko again, standing perhaps a little closer than a simple ‘friend’ would stand. “The stars...they are like fish populating the sky, which is just as open and infinite as the sea. They’re so very similar, space and the ocean...namely the fact that we know so little about them, comparative to their size. There is so much in the universe, in the sea and in the sky, that we will never know about.”

All three of them turned their heads up to the sky again. Sora’s eyebrows knitted together, as if Chris’ speech about the unknowns they’d never see troubled him.

“However, there is one unknown we will be able to see through, all together. One just as mysterious and intriguing as the stars and the sea...” Chris said, smiling, watching his unitmates—no, his family—as he spoke. “And that is our future as Legenders. Both as idols, and just...us, as a group. We have much to learn still, bonds to cultivate, a million different things...I hope you’ll both continue to look after me through all of that. I can’t wait to see the new world with you by my side.”

Amehiko smirked, but in his mysterious way that one less familiar with his various Amehiko-isms might take as mocking. But no, this was genuine, so soft and gentle in a way only Amehiko would be. Without a word he closed the gap between himself and Chris, planting an unexpected kiss on his lips. Though unexpected, it wasn’t unpleasant, and Chris found himself smiling even wider once they parted.

Sora let out a exaggerated almost-gag at the gesture of affection. Both of them laughed.

“I’m awfully sorry, Kitamura,” Amehiko said, his regular slightly teasing tone in full swing. “Next time I’ll remember to invite Tsukumo, I doubt you’d feel the same way if he were here.”

“I—ah...~” Sora was caught off-guard, Chris swearing he saw a blush crossing the boy’s face as he turned away from the both of them. “Hmm...well, I do think he would like it here~ Perhaps he could find an inspiration for a new story~”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the reason you want him here,” Amehiko teased, and Sora cleared his throat again, making a show out of walking a few steps away. Chris let out a laugh, full of warmth and happiness. Yes, this was his family now. Amehiko, his partner, and Sora...their nephew? That felt right, Chris supposed. “Come on, we shouldn’t dawdle. It’s starting to get cold.”

Amehiko held his hand out.

“Of course!” Chris grinned, grabbing it with earnest. His eyes drifted back up to the sky, glittering when he saw something among the stars. He pointed up to the endless abyss, letting out a joyful noise. “Amehiko! Sora! Look, those stars together almost look like Cyanea capillata—!”

**Author's Note:**

> legenders is sora and his two weird gay uncles and that’s valid


End file.
